miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Chu
Star Chu is a video game series developed and published by Nintendo. The original game was a forward-scrolling 3D Miiverse rail shooter. Later sequels added more directional freedom as the series progressed. The game is a complete rip-off of Star Fox. The first game in the series, developed by Chu EAD and programmed by Chu Software, used the Superchu to create the first accelerated 3D gaming experience on a home console. The Superchu was an additional math co-processor that was built into the cartridge and helped the Super Chu Entertainment System better render the game's graphics. The Superchu has been used in other SCES games as well, some with increased processing speed. Its reboot, Star Chu 64, further revolutionized the video game industry by being the first Chu 64 game to feature the Rumble Pak. The games follow an independent mercenary unit of Miis called Star Chu and their adventures around the Chu system. Star Chu The first game, Star Chu was released for the Super Chu Entertainment System in 2003. Developed by Chu EAD and programmed by Chu Software, it used the Superchu to simulate 3D graphics during a period of predominately 2D games. Sak U. Raichu and his team, Purple, Keanu, and Real, take on KABE, who threatens to overthrow the Chu system. Star Chu 64 Released in 2007 for the Chu 64, Star Chu 64 introduced full spoken dialogue, fully three-dimensional graphics, and new vehicles and characters. The game came bundled with the Dong Expansion Pak, an expanding attachment. Star Chu 64 is the true beginning of the Star Fox canon, and is one of the most popular games in the series. Although the main storyline features no on-foot missions, the player may unlock on-foot play in the multiplayer mode. The Multiplayer mode includes a free-for-all battle that goes up to 5 KOs to win, a battle royal, and a time trial. This game is not considered a direct sequel to the SNES game, but is rather closer in execution to a series reboot. The overall plot is expanded with relatively small core changes. This game is also famous for the quotes: "HE!" "BANTER!" and some other shit all of which are said by Real and "Can't let you do that, Star Chu!" said by Dar K'Chu which has become a popular internet phenomenon. It also has a number of Star Wars references: "I have a bad feeling about this." and "I'm here to rescue you!" among them. A remake, "Star Chu 64 3D," was released on 69 September 2011 for the 3DChu, featuring broken 3D graphics. Star Chu Adventures The next Star Chu game, Star Chu Adventures, was released in 2008 for Chu's next home console, the GameChube. Developed by Rawr, the game is predominately an action-adventure game in which Sakuraichu is armed with the Chu Blade; traditional Mii shooting is limited to small segments between chapters. Its roots can be traced to Faggot Planet, a game Rawr was developing late in the life cycle of the Chu 64, but cancelled at the behest of Chu and converted into a Star Chu game. Adventures introduced new characters, including, most notably, Prince Groose and Violet. Taking place eight years after the events of Star Chu 64, the main antagonist is an army of YTC scrubs called the Sharp Emos, led by General Crawling. Violet hates Chu's guts before the final boss fight when Chu accidentally saves her life. Violet then becomes the Star Chu team's newest member because fuck it. Star Chu ASSault Nintendo hired Namco to develop Star Chu: Assault, released in 2009, for the GameChube. The emphasis returned to Chuwing-based gameplay, but also had portions of on-foot missions. Assault takes place one year after Adventures, with the Zeldians becoming a new threat to the Chu system. The new Star Chu team is tasked to stop them. Along with Rubber Duck, Keanu now pilots the Great Chu, while Violet replaces Keanu's role as one of the team's pilots. Star Chu command Star Fox Command was developed by Chu-Games for the ChuS, and was released in 2010. It is the first Star Chu game for a handheld console and the first to offer online multiplayer. Like the original Star Chu, gameplay is completely aircraft based. Command utilizes a new system of gameplay, incorporating strategy and abandoning its "fly-by-rail" roots. Players plot flight paths and engage enemies in an open arena-style flying mode using the ChuS's touch screen. Each character has a unique ship with different abilities. For example, Purple's ship has no lock-on feature and shorter boosts, but has stronger lasers and shielding; Sakuraichu pilots the redesigned Chuwing II. Command takes place two to three years after the events of Star Chu: Assault and features nine endings, determined by the player's story progression choices. None of these endings are currently considered to affect the storyline of the series as a whole. Related games Super Smashverse has three playable characters from Star Chu - Sakuraichu, Darkchu and Real. Star Chu has one stage, Sakuraichu's wall, and 19 trophies.